


I Love You and I Like You

by sportsnightnut



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Love, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportsnightnut/pseuds/sportsnightnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Prompts/100 Words Challenge. Snippets of Mulder and Scully's intertwining lives, in no particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Airplane

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: title shamelessly borrowed from _Parks and Recreation_ , another incredible show. I like how that line also fits the relationship between Mulder and Scully.
> 
> These 100 prompts/100 words challenges are some of my favorites. I love being able to explore different parts of characters' lives and relationships without the confining structure of a multi-chapter work that just focuses on one part of an overall story.
> 
> I'm currently watching the entire series, and I'm mid-S2, so my first few drabbles might expand on moments I'm enjoying in these earlier seasons. Others will jump around to later seasons, and some will be ambiguous, timeline-wise. 
> 
> Suggestions for prompts are both welcome and encouraged. I have a list of prompts from which to work, but I'm very open to ideas. (It's the same list I've used for my other drabble challenges, so it could use a refresh, and/or some words especially fitting for this universe.)
> 
> Lastly, I can't promise regular updates, or that I'll get through all 100 prompts in any sort of manner that might be considered "timely," but I hope you'll stop by and read occasionally. :)

**1\. Airplane**

Scully presses her forehead to the tiny window, enjoying the sun’s warmth against her cheek as she marvels at the marshmallow-like clouds on the other side of the pane.

“Clouds look so magical from up here,” she comments, and Mulder leans over so he can see exactly what she sees. “They look so sturdy. Almost as if I could jump out and they would catch me.”

He chuckles. “Please don’t.”

“I wouldn’t fit,” Scully adds, as if she needs to provide a logical explanation for the reasons she _isn’t_ jumping out of an airplane window from 36,000 feet above.


	2. Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit inspired by "The Rain Song" from David Duchovny's stellar debut album.

**2\. Gray**

He brushes his teeth while she brushes her hair, and her hand stops mid-motion as she reaches for a bobby pin.

“I have a gray hair,” she says, sounding surprised, leaning closer to the mirror to inspect this piece of silver in the midst of her red.

Mulder offers a goofy grin before spitting out his toothpaste. “It makes you look distinguished, Scully. Like you really earned that whole doctor thing.”

Scully grumbles something about feeling old, but smiles shyly when she catches his affectionate gaze in the mirror.

“Even if you are old, you’re going to be beautiful forever.”


	3. End

**3\. End**

They sit next to each other on the metro; the end of another tiring day. Scully’s head rests on his shoulder, and she buries her face deeper in the softness of his peacoat and the scent of his cologne.

“Do you ever wish we had a normal job? The kind where we could go to happy hour at five o’clock?” Mulder muses.

She shrugs, closing her eyes. “It would probably be boring.”

Mulder nods, accepting this answer. Scully sighs contentedly.

“I don’t think it matters what time we finish work, as long as I get to go home with you.”


	4. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of S2 right now, and there's a lot of intense stuff going on, so I'm balancing it out with a little fluff. Hope you guys don't mind. :)

****

**4\. Breakfast**

Her side of the bed is still warm when he wakes, and Mulder smiles as he rubs the sleep from his eyes and pads out to the kitchen in bare feet. He still isn’t used to the fact that when they fall asleep together, neither has to leave before dawn.

Scully, still in pajamas, sits on the edge of the counter, slowly chewing away at a piece of peanut butter toast. She returns his sleepy smile when she sees him.

As he reaches above her head for the coffee, she places a sweet, peanut-butter laden kiss on his lips.


	5. Summer

****

**5\. Summer**

She sits cross-legged on the floor, directly in front of the television, watching the Nationals play the Dodgers and eating bright red cherries directly from the carton. Her hair is pulled up into a ponytail, her skin slightly dewy from the current lack of air conditioning in the apartment.

Mulder brings her a bowl for the pits, and she thanks him as he joins her on the floor.

“Can you tie one of these with your tongue?” he asks, holding up a stem.

Scully chuckles. “No, but I can do other things with my tongue that might interest you.”


End file.
